The present disclosure relates to generating data for geomechanical modeling,
Geomechanical modeling is commonly used to analyze subterranean formations. For example, geomechanical modeling can be used to simulate hydraulic fracturing, production of reservoir fluids, and formation treatment activities. Geomechanical modeling can be implemented using a finite element technique, which models the subterranean formation as a mesh of finite elements. Finite element techniques can model geomechanical properties and dynamics of a subterranean formation, for example, by finding solutions to partial differential equations over complicated domains and domain changes.